Jinx Nyota
Supplemental Information Hair: '''Jinx has black medium-long hair that goes to the bottom of his shoulder blades, the sides of the hair rest over his shoulders and go past his collar bone, Jinx's fringe is very heavy and grows down to his chin. His left eye is usually covered by his neon green fringe. (Jinx can be seen with multiple different hair styles as a long as visual elements of his original hair remain.) '''Eyes: Jinx has eyes that droop and are neon to blood red in colour. (Jinx actually has blue eyes and wears contacts.) Body: Jinx has three claw marks on both sides of his upper arms. His nose, stomach, chest and tail tip are a darker shade of grey from the rest of his body, He has a slender build with slight feminine curves and has very minor muscle definition on his upper arms. Jinx's tail and ears are longer than average especially his ears. Clothing: He has a red neck bandanna, a torn orange top, black skinny jeans with yellow trims, a white belt and gold star buckle, he has a star sticker on the cheek opposite his fringe, but can be seen wearing additional stars anywhere on his person. Jinx also wears a rainbow engagement ring on a short necklace. (Jinx can wear anything, but would most likely wear feminine or punk inspired clothing.) Optional: Black flared arm warmers with yellow trims. Black Shoes. Languages: '''English, Dansk, 日本語. '''Nationality/Race: British/Wolf Favorite Phrase: Jeg er ("I am" in Danish) Voice Configuration --- All Users Please Note Jinx Nyota is Private Distribution. Ask Magicoone of FA for the voicebank. --- OLD VOICEBANKS... Jinx Nyota ($TAR-L!TE): Jinx's Core Voice Bank. It is incomplete. Has extra sounds and is compatible with most songs. It's clear, though users should keep tabs on volume, particularly with the i sounds. Jinx Nyota (Append-Whimper) : Jinx's first append. Suited for sadder; slower songs. Jinx Nyota (Append-Bitch): 'May be re-recorded at sometime in the future. 'Jinx Nyota (Append-Howl) v0.5: 'Jinx's more solid influenced bank recorded with an old microphone. 'Jinx Nyota (Append-Howl) v2.0: 'Jinx's older solid voicebank recorded on a newer microphone. 'Jinx Nyota ($TAR-BR!TE): '''This was suppose to be an Act 2 of his original voicebank having a much softer tone of voice and being less harsh then the original, however I do not consider this an improvement. '''Jinx Nyota ($TAR-SH!NE): '''May be re-recorded at sometime in the future as a CV voicebank. '''NEW VOICEBANKS... Jinx Nyota (Shout) v6.0 : 'Multi-pitch (B2, F#3, B3, F#4, B4) VCV Power-Append voicebank. (Incomplete oto) 'Jinx Nyota (Simple) v1.0 : 'Single-pitch (B3) VCV Straight Toned Voicebank. (Missing some triphonic samples) 'Jinx Nyota (Playful) v1.0 : Single-pitch (B3) VCV Energetically Toned Voicebank. (Missing some triphonic samples) Jinx Nyota (Soft-Append) Beta v1.0 ''' This is a VCV singlepitch bank recorded at D4 with additional samples for other languages such as English, it has a soft slightly feminine vocal tone and may be expanded in the future with more pitches. If you wish to make an enquiry about any voicebanks please contact me for further information. Notable Works Poker Face - Jinx Nyota Act 3 ($TAR-SH!NE) 2012 Cover Corruption Garden - Jinx Nyota (Shout) 2013 Cover All Across The Nation (Beyblade) - Jinx Nyota (Shout) 2013 Voicer Comparison Upside Down - Jinx Nyota (Shout) 2014 English Demo Babylon - Jinx Nyota (WIP Bank) 2016 WIP Heart Beats - Jinx Nyota (Playful) 2017 Release Morose Make-Believe - Jinx Nyota (Simple) 2017 Release World's Lampshade - Jinx Nyota (WIP Bank) 2017 WIP Leave - Jinx Nyota (WIP Bank) 2017 WIP Tokyo Teddy Bear - Jinx Nyota (WIP Bank) 2018 WIP Contact Details '''Twitter: JinxNyota Soundcloud: magicoone Usage Clause Redistribution and re-uploading of voicebanks requires prior permission. Redistribution of edited / modified voicebanks requires prior permission. Do not illustrate character in a sexual or explicit manner without prior permission from his creator. ''' '''Please refer to voicebank readme.txt for further information regarding the Usage Clause. Thank-You. This article is written and certified true and corrected by magicoone, the creator of the character and UTAU Jinx Nyota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:FURloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:ANIMAloids Category:Animal UTAU Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAULOID Category:Furry UTAU Category:British Category:Northern Irish Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Multipitch Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:Danish Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Made in Britain Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Male voicers Category:Wolf Category:Punk Utauloids Category:Crossdressers Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables